Invasor Zim-Loud
by Spiu
Summary: La familia Loud se muda a una nuvea ciudad, pero sin saberlo, uno de nuevos sus vecinos es un cierto alienigena invasor. Esto causaria que la familia se involucren en una serie de extraños acontecimientos a partir de ahora.
1. Nuevos Vecinos

**Y aqui mi primer fic crossover****.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Nuevos vecinos**

En un lugar llamado, La Ciudad... no en serio, ¿Quien se les ocurre estos nombres, por dios? Como sea. El caso es que nos encontramos en una de las casas de esa ciudad de cierto vecindario, donde nuestros personajes presenten se encontraban en ese lugar... o por debajo de esta.

Se muestra a una criatura no-humana de color verde, de baja estatura y que tiene dos antenas rondando por su cabeza, sus ojos sin de color rojo y no tiene orejas, su vestimenta es rosa, con tres rayas horizontales, tiene cuello y mangas cortas triangulares, ademas de un extraño dispositivo pegado a su espalda. Este era un alienigena llamado, Zim.

Zim sentó frente a los monitores de reconocimiento en su plataforma de observación, examinando las transmisiones en vivo de todo el área circundante de su base de operaciones mientras un pequeño robot llamado GIR volaba sobre un alce en miniatura de color morado que se llamaba Mini Alce, mientras mientras se topaban con cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Zim sonrió mientras se recostaba en su cómoda silla flotante de huevos. —¡Todo está bien! ¡Los ignorantes humanos siguen su vida cotidiana sin darse cuenta de la fatalidad que yace debajo de sus propios ojos!—Zim soltó una carcajada por unos buenos segundos hasta que sonó la alarma. —¿Huh? ¿Qué es?

Uno de los monitores se hizo más grande, mostrando una gran camioneta de la compañía Moo-Ving entrando al vecindario.

Zim se inclinó hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos. —¿Hrrm? ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Vaca!—GIR aplaudió al ver a la mascota de la compañía.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa que estaba cruzando la calle desde la base de Zim. Dos humanos salieron de la camioneta y fueron a la parte de atrás, abriéndola y entrando.

Zim se rascó la cabeza pensando: —Es un tipo de vehiculo de transporte humano, pero ¿qué tipo de carga transportaría para requerir un tamaño tan grande?"

Los dos humanos comenzaron a llevar la carga que equivalía a un montón de muebles, incluyendo un televisor, un sofá y un montón de cajas.

—Hmm ... ¡con tantas municiones, parece que están estableciendo una base! Pero espera...—Los ojos de Zim se abrieron. —¡No! ¡El enemigo está estableciendo una base directamente frente a la mía! Esto no puede esatr pasando ¡Me han descubierto!

El mini alce luego aterrizó con un confundido —¿Nya?

Zim se dio la vuelta y saltó de su silla. —¡Mini Alce! ¡Comience el procedimiento de eliminación de emergencia de nuestra base! ¡Debemos destruirla y reubicarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

GIR señaló las pantalla. —¡Ooh! ¡Otro!

Zim miro hacia las pantallas y jadeó horrorizado, otra camioneta estaba entrando al vecindario y la pantalla contó más de veinte formas de vida a bordo, —¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Han traído a un pelotón entero! ¡Necesitamos salir de aqui antes de que-

—¡Hola bebé!—GIR saludó a las pantalla.

—¿Eh?— Zim echó otro vistazo y vio a una madre humana que llevaba un bebé humano, ambos con cabello rubio saliendo de la camioneta después de estacionarse. Poco después, las puertas correderas de la camioneta se abrieron y un total de un niño humano y diez niñas humanas con diferentes colores de cabello salieron de la camioneta junto con varios animales de la Tierra, incluidos un perro, un gato, un pájaro, un murciélago, un hámster en un pelota, una serpiente, un lagarto y una rana.

—¡Son muchos humanos!—GIR observo.

—¡Nya!—agregó Mini Alce.

La boca de Zim estaba boquiabierta. —¿Es solo una familia humana más grande de lo normal? ¿No están disfrazados en absoluto, Mini Alce?

Mini Alce asintió. —¡Nya!

Zim suspiró, recostándose en su silla. —Bueno, supongo que podemos cancelar la autodestrucción ... ¿cómo pueden los humanos multiplicarse tanto?—Zim señaló hacia arriba: —¡Computadora! ¿Tenemos información sobre ... el apareamiento humano?

Otro monitor bajó frente a Zim, al principio mostrando estática.

—PANTALLA DE VIDEO: ¡LOS MILAGROS DE LA VIDA HUMANA!

Zim entrecerró los ojos mientras se reproducía el video.

–¡_Hola, niño curioso! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde vienen los bebés?_

Mientras el video continuaba, Zim retrocedió y gritó horrorizado, cubriéndose los ojos. —¡Ah! ¡Asqueroso! ¿Por qué los humanos deben ser tan asquerosos? ¡Sáltate eso! ¡Sáltatelo!

Luego, el video avanza rápidamente hasta el final —... _y aunque todas las familias tienen todas las formas y tamaños, nuestros señores corporativos nos han pagado para transmitir el mensaje a nuestros jóvenes de que la familia ideal tiene al menos dos hijos y medio._

—PD_: esto no significa que uno de los niños debería ser cortado en la mitad._

—¡_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, niños! ¡Despídanse de su inocencia y saluden a un incómodo comienzo de la edad adulta!_

El video luego terminó, Zim se tocó la barbilla, —¿Dos hijos y medio?—el alienígena contó con uno de sus dedos y luego golpeó con sus manos la consola, —¡Oh no! ¡Soy solo un gusano humano disfrazado! ¡Los invasores de al lado seguramente captarán que algo anda mal!—luego se puso de pie, con los brazos en alto y las manos apretadas en puños temblorosos¿ —¡Necesito hermanos! ¡Hermanos!

—¡Hermanos!—GIR le siguio la corriente.

—¡Nya!—igualmente Mini Alce.

—¡No ustedes dos! ¡Ustedes dos son demasiado llamativos! Necesito algo ... ¡nuevo!

* * *

—¡Ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, familia Loud!—Lynn Sr. les anuncio a todos sus hijos en la parte tracera de su choch. El patriarca de los Louds respiró hondo: —Ahora, niños, sé que mudarse a un lugar nuevo puede ser un lastre, pero como nuestra casa se perdió en ese tornado, tenemos que arreglárnoslas en esta nueva vida.

Rita asintió con la cabeza. —Afortunadamente teníamos un seguro y suficientes ahorros para comprar una nueva casa con solo una hora y media de viaje... al menos para el.—ella miró a su marido con ojos de desaprobación.

—Cariño, sabes que iba a dejar mi trabajo por TI de todos modos.

—¿Qué?—Todos preguntaron al unísono.

Lynn Sr. se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero me aceptaron para un puesto de cocinero de nivel de entrada en un lugar llamado ..." metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado. —... El Cerdo de la Pizza.

Lola lo amordazó. —¿Que clase de pizeria debe ser para que pongan a un cerdo como su mascota de marca?—ella preguntó.

Su padre guardó el periódico. —No estoy seguro, ¡pero fui contratado ahi!

Rita les sonrió a su familia. —¿Por qué no tratan de encontrar sus cosas y traerlas adentro?

Todas las hermanas Loud y Lincoln dieron gemidos de desaprobación.

—¡El primero en participar obtiene la primera selección de las habitaciones!

Eso hizo que todos se apresuraran hacia la camioneta Moo-Ving, empujando a uno de los motores fuera del camino. Los padres sonrieron con Lynn Sr. rodeando a Rita con un brazo. —Sabes, tal vez todo saldrá bien ...

—Hola chicos, ¿qué significa fra-geel.—Preguntó Leni, sosteniendo una caja que decía "Frágil".

Todos los demás entraron en pánico. —¡Leni no!

La caja se cayó de las manos de la rubia tonta, aterrizando con el sonido de algo rompiéndose. —¡Ooops! ¡Déjame arreglar eso!—Leni volvió a tomar la caja, solo para que se le cayera de las manos otra vez, haciendo que se rompiera otro objeto.

Rita rápidamente se acercó. —Uh, Leni, ¿por qué no me ayudas sosteniendo a Lily? ¿Quizás para dar un paseo y tener una idea de nuestro nuevo vecindario?

Leni aceptó a su hermanita que se rió en sus manos. —¡Claro mamá! ¡No hay problema!—Luego se alejó de la furgoneta Moo-Ving.

—... ¿No se le puede confiar en ella con objetos frágiles pero se le confíar en cuidar a un bebe? Nunca entendere la logica de esta familia.—Lisa preguntó en voz alta.

* * *

Zim estaba trabajando en su laboratorio con GIR y Mini Alce observando con asombro. Salieron chispas de las herramientas de soldadura eléctrica que se encontraron con el metal, y los sonidos de las diversas máquinas de fabricación del laboratorio llenaron la gran área subterránea con una cacofonía de creación.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hiceeee!—Zim agarró el producto terminado con ambas manos, lo levantó en el aire y se echó a reír.

El Robobebe recien terminado miró a Zim, sus ojos se enfocaron un poco en el. —¿Mamá?

—Aw!—GIR hablo —¡Piensa que eres su mami!

Zim cerró los ojos y sonrió. —¡Je, je, je! Eso es lindo ...—luego los abrió con una mirada y frunció el ceño. —... ¡pero está mal! ¡Robobebe, escúchame! No te dirijas a mí como ¡tu madre!

El Robobebe alejó los ojos. —¿Dada?

—¡No! ¡Dirigte a Zim como tu hermano! ¡Hermano!

El robobebe ladeó la cabeza. —¿Onii-chan?

Zim entrecerró los ojos. —No.

—Em..mano?

—¡Sí!

—¿Nya?—preguntó Mini Alce.

Zim suspiró y bajó a Robobebe, —¡Sí, Mini Alce, soy consciente de que Robobebe es solo una decoración! ¡Pero por lo que sabemos, los bebés humanos hacen poco más que llorar, comer y hacer _asquerosos_ desordenes humanos.

—¡Y saben bien!—GIR aplaudió.

—¡GIR, tenemos que mantenernos enfocados! ¡A diferencia del Robobebe, el Robohermana será mucho más complicado! ¿Qué sabes sobre las adolescentes humanas?

GIR se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Se supone que eres una unidad de recopilacion de información! ¡Miras televisión todo el día! ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—No lo se...

Antes de que el extraterrestre intentara explotara de ira, trato de calmarse un poco y se tocó la barbilla pensando en algo. —Quizás si tuviéramos un sujeto en vivo, podríamos-

Justo en ese momento, se activó una alarma. —¡VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD! ¡ACERCAMIENTO HUMANO A LA BASE!

—¿Qué? ¡Computadora, muestramelo!

—¿Quién es?—GIR preguntó.

—Probablemente Dib, ¿quién más? Ese gusano repugnante siempre está tratando de-

Se bajó un monitor que mostraba a una de las chicas humanas de antes acercándose a la puerta principal con un bebé humano.

—... espera un minuto, ¡esto podría ser exactamente lo que necesito!

* * *

—¡Vamos Lily! ¡Vamos a presentarnos a nuestros nuevos vecinos!—Leni le dijo a su hermana menor mientras caminaban hacia la casa que tenía un patio delantero lleno de gnomos, peces globo y una bandera que decía —Yo [una imagen de un corazon] La Tierra!

—¡Yo también amo la Tierra!—Se alegro Leni.

Lily se rió en los brazos de la rubia..

Leni caminó hacia la puerta principal que parecía tener una señal para un baño de hombres. Miró a la puerta confundida,. —Espera, ¿esto es un baño? ¡Oh, tal vez sea uno de esos publicos, pero mas grandes!—Leni miró la puerta con recelo, vio un timbre justo al lado y luego saltó un poco cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Hola!—gritó un chico bajito de piel verde que salió del edificio.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par mientras Leni sonreía y saludaba. —¡Hola, soy Leni y esta es Lily! Nuestra familia acaba de mudarse al otro lado de la calle. Lo siento, ¡no pretendíamos molestarte!

El chico de piel verde se rió, —¿Molestarme? ¿Yo? ¡Oh, no, no! ¡No estoy _molesto! ¡_Soy _Zim_ ! ¡Vivo aquí!

–¿Vives en un baño?—Preguntó Leni.

—¿Baño?—Zim extendió los brazos como si le presentaran el edificio. —¡Esta es mi casa!

—Pero la puerta ...—Leni señaló el letrero del baño de hombres.

Zim miró el letrero, luego la saludó con la mano, —¡Oh, eso! Uh ... ¡así es como surgió! ¡Es un nuevo diseño artitectonico!

Leni sonrió, —¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es postmoderno!

Zim asintió. —¡Sí, sí, muy posmoderno! ¿Te gustaría entrar?

De repente Lily le escupió una frambuesa.

Leni agitó un dedo hacia su hermanita, —¡Lily, cuida tus modales! ¡Este joven nos acaba de invitar a su casa!—la chica tonta se dio cuenta de algo. —Espera, ¿tus padres estarán de acuerdo con dejarnos pasar?

Zim asintió. —Estarían más que felices de dejarte entrar, pero están ... ¡en la ducha ahora!

—¡Oh, lo entiendo totalmente! ¡Siempre hago un esfuerzo extra para lucir lo mejor posible!

—Si, incluso para arreglarnos.. emm—Trato de pensar en algo el alienigena de color verde, hasta que dijo lo primero a lo que le vino a la mente.—¿El cabello?

Leni jadeó. —¡Dios mío! ¿Te refieres a un secador de pelo? ¿Como lo de esos salones de belleza?

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos _todo tipo_ de cosas!

Leni entró en la sala de estar. —¡Oh! ¡Deberías haber dicho eso desde el principio!"

—¡Pellito!—Balbuceo Lily mientras señalaba el sofá. En el sofá estaba sentado un perro verde de aspecto extraño con lo que parecía una cremallera en el pecho y la lengua sobresaliendo.

Zim de repente se puso frente a ellos, —¡Oh, sí, este es mi perro, GIR! ¡Es mi perro mascota de la tierra completamente normal!

GIR los saludó. —¡Hola!

Lily y Leni jadearon. —Wow, ¿tu perro habla? ¡Mi perro casi no dice nada!

Zim se dio una palmada en la frente. —Sí, bueno ... ¡es muy especial!

GIR se puso de pie y levantó los brazos en el aire. —¡Soy _espacial_!

—¿Eh?—Lily levantó la vista y señaló un pequeño alce que flotaba en la sala de estar.

—¡Oh, y eso es Mini Alce! ¡Mi uh ... otra mascota de la Tierra completamente normal! ¡Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos! ¿No es cierto, amigo?

—¡Nya!—estuvo de acuerdo Mini Alce.

Leni jadeó con asombro. —¡Oh, tu alce también habla!

Zim interrumpio un poco a Leni. —Sí, sí, Mini Alce habla mucho, ¿qué tal si vamos por la secadora? Puedes dejar al bebé aquí.

Leni frunció el ceño. —Dios, no sé, mi madre confió en mí para vigilar-

—¡Nya!—Mini Alce flotaba justo por encima de Lily. Lily se rió y extendió la mano hacia la criatura.

—Hmm ... ¡no puedo discutir con esa lógica! ¡Está bien! ¡Confío en ti, pequeño alce!—Leni colocó suavemente a Lily encima de Mini Alce, quien luego agarró las astas de los alces. Mini Alce luego flotó suavemente hacia el sofá donde el trío recién formado comenzaron a ver caricaturas.

Zim luego llevó a Leni al pasillo lateral. —¡El secador de pelo está justo aquí!

Leni sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. —¡No puedo esperar!

Zim se detuvo y buscó la mochila detrás de él. —¡Bien, ahora cierra los ojos!

—¿Ah, por qué?

—¡Para que la secadora no la ciegue!

—¡Oh, bien!—Leni entendio el punto y cerró los ojos como se le pidio.

Zim presionó un botón en la mochila que lo abrió, y luego sacó una extraña máquina con forma de cúpula y la puso sobre la cabeza de Leni.

* * *

—¡Y aqui esta nuestra habitación!—Lana gritó mientras se recostaba en el piso de una habitación vacía con Hops, Izzy y El Diablo.

En la habitación de al lado, Lincoln dejó una caja marcada como "Cosas de Lincoln" y suspiró, se dirigió hacia afuera, pasando a Lori y Luna. Lori tarareó con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una caja marcada como "Cosas de Lori".

—¿Porque estas tan feliz?—Luna preguntó, llevando uno de sus amplificadores. —¿No te molesta que nos hayamos alejado de tu novio, Lori?

—Oh, resulta que Bobby y su familia se van a mudar el año que viene de todos modos, me contó que su madre pensó que tenían que mudarse con su familia antes de que nos fuéramos.—Lori se inclinó y susurró: —Ademas de que esstoy feliz de no tener que lidiar con Clyde y sus hemorragias nasales.

—Sabes que puedo oírte.—Lincoln le dijo en un tono bastante molesto, entrando a la casa con una caja marcada como "Más de las cosas de Lincoln", la llevó a la habitación que estaba reclamando y la colocó encima de su otra caja, luego la abrió para encontrar el regalo de despedida que Clyde le había dado antes su familia se fuera. El regalo fue un Game Slave 2, una nueva consola de juegos portátil que salió recientemente. Lincoln lo recogió. —Bueno ... al menos puedo sacarle provecho.

* * *

El vapor todavía se levantaba del cabello de Leni mientras llevaba a Lily afuera, —¡Gracias por dejarme usar tu secador de pelo Zim! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a los otros nuevo vecinos!

Zim los echó. —¡Sí, sí, vete! ¡Debo ... hacer cosas!

Leni se rió. —Claro, ¡nos vemos en otra ocasión!

—¡Adiós bebé!—GIR dijo con un saludo.

—¡Nya!—Mini Alce se despidio a su modo.

—¡Atios!—Lily le devolvió el saludo.

Zim cerró la puerta de golpe, se dirigió a uno de los ascensores de su base y se dirigió hacia abajo. De vuelta en su laboratorio, Zim hizo que su computadora analizara los datos recopilados del humano tonto conocido como Leni. —¡Eso fue _demasiado_ fácil! ¡Estos humanos som demasiados tontos!

—¿Debo ensamblar el nuevo robot sobre tus datos?

Zim señaló hacia arriba con una mirada fulminante: —¡No! ¡El altamente avanzado Robohermana será construido por MIS MANOS! ¡No puedo permitirme cometer ningún error! ¡Deje toda la construcción a Zim!

—Ohhh... Ok.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora fabrica un endoesqueleto para mí!

—...Esta bien.

* * *

Más tarde en la noche, Lincoln se sentó en su cama todavía jugando su nuevo Game Slave 2, habiéndose acostumbrado a los controles.

—Hola Linky, ¿puedes ayudarme? Lori no me deja entrar a nuestra habitación".

Lincoln hizo una pausa y levantó la vista para ver a Leni en su puerta. —Uh, Leni, ya no estamos en nuestra vieja casa, todos tenemos habitaciones nuevas.

Leni asintió. —Está bien ... entonces, ¿dónde está mi habitación?

Lincoln suspiró y dejó el GS2 en el suelo. —Espera Leni, déjame ayudarte.

Y ese seria el comienzo de una extraña aventura que la familia nunca habría de imaginarse viviendo en esta nueva ciudad enfrente de un alienigena. Ahora sorportaran las cotidianas y bizarros acontecimientos que tendran que enfrentar con un estupido psuedo-invasor espacial, un niño paranoico, la ignorancia y estupidez humana del resto, y Alces.

* * *

**Fue divertido escribir esto despues de haber visto "Enter for the Florpus". Me dejo tan maravillado que me empeze a leer fics de la serie y me di la idea de hacerle un crossover con Loud House para experimentar interacciones entre ello. **

**¿Y les gusto o no?**


	2. Primer dia de Eskuela

**Capitulo 2-Primer Dia de Eskuela**

—¡Vamos, Charles! ¡Di algo, por favor! ¡Te llevaré a caminar por una semana si lo haces!—Leni le suplicó al perro de la familia.

Charles solo miró a Leni desconcertado. —¿Arf?—él solo ladró.

Leni frunció el ceño. —¡No, no, en ingles o al menos el idioma que estamos hablando!

—Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Leni levantó la vista para ver a Lana. —¡Oh, Lana! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡No puedo hacer que Charles me diga nada! ¡Es tan grosero!"

Lana miró a Leni, luego a Charles y luego a Leni. —Uh, odio decírtelo, hermana, pero Charles es un perro. Los perros no pueden hablar como nosotros.

—¡El perro de nuestro vecino sí lo hace! ¡Habla mucho!

Lana y Charles levantaron una ceja. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que puedo hablar, aunque bastante seria como Lori no lo creo.—divago de mas la rubia.

—Leni—La interrumpio Lana antes de que dijera algo mas. —Me refiero a que si estas diciendo la verdad o no.

—¡Oh, claro que estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¡Realmente que ver a este perro! ¿Y tú Charles?—miro al perro despues de eso.

Charles movió la cola con un ladrido. —¡Arf!

* * *

—... eh, esta es una casa muy extraña.—Lana comentó al llegar a la casa de su vecino Zim.

—¡No es extraña, es postmoderno!—Leni le dijo a su hermana mientras llamaba a la puerta.

—Sí, pero sigue siendo raro.

Charles asintió de acuerdo.

—¡No sean groseros ustedes dos!—Le regañó Leni.

La puerta se abrió y los tres fueron recibidos por GIR que saludó con la mano. —¡Hola!

Leni le devolvió el saludo. —¡Hola GIR! ¡Quiero que conozcas a mi hermanita Lana y nuestro perro Charles!

* * *

Abajo, en el laboratorio, Zim estaba trabajando en la Robosister, revisando los diseños de cómo se vería en el exterior. De repente, se activó una alarma. —¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡CREATURAS DE LA TIERRA EN LA PUERTA!

Zim gruñó un poco al levantar la vista de su trabajo. —¿Qué, otra vez? ¡Dame imágenes!

Un monitor bajó mostrando GIR en la puerta hablando con Leni, Lana y Charles. —¡Y es por eso que como tantos tacos!

—Es solo ese humana tonta y otro más pequeño con un perro, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Leni ... no creo que sea un perro. Creo que es un robot¿—dijo Lana en el monitor. El perro con ellos ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Zim comenzó a entrar en pánico. —¡Oh no! ¡Esta pequeña humana es más inteligente de lo que pensaba!—Zim metió la mano en su PAK y sacó un control remoto. —Lo siento, GIR, pero por el bien de la misión, debo usar la autodestrucción remota. ¡No puedo dejar que los inmundos humanos pongan sus manos sucias en la tecnología Irken!

—¿Un perro robot? ¿Como en la televisión?—Preguntó Leni.

Lana recogió a GIR. —¡Sí! ¡Estas cosas son geniales!

Charles gruñó un poco.

Lana bajó a GIR y acarició a su perro. —¡Oh, no es tan genial como tú Charles, pero aun así, los perros robot son geniales! ¿No crees?

GIR también acaricia a Charles. —¡Quién es un buen chico!

Zim observó el monitor por un momento, luego volvió a colocar lentamente el control remoto. —¿Los perros robot son normales? ¡Muy bien! ¡De vuelta al trabajo!

Luego de eso, nada mas relevante sucedio ese dia...

* * *

**En la Eskuela...**

—¡Niños, este es nuestro nuevo alumno, Lincoln Loud! ¡Por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra clase!

En el aula del Señor Elliot, Lincoln vio un montón de miradas en blanco que lo miraban. Al menos uno de los niños de la primera fila tenía la boca abierta y babeaba.

El Sr. Elliot dio un aplauso cortés. —Lincoln, ¿te gustaría dar una pequeña introducción?"

Lincoln sonrió, agradecido por el amable instructor. —Gracias Señor Elliot ... uh ... soy Lincoln. Me gustan los cómics y los videojuegos y ... es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Ninguno de los niños realmente respondió. Lincoln podía jurar que el niño que babeaba atrapó una mosca y se la tragó.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Lincoln?—preguntó el maestro.

Una mano levantada de algún lugar en las filas del medio.

—¿Te tiñas el pelo?–preguntó una chica con largo cabello negro y dientes como cuchillas.

Lincoln parpadeó un par de veces. —Uh ... no ... es naturalmente blanco.

Esto comenzó un par de murmullos charla entre los estudiantes.

—¡Está bien! Ahora busquemos un lugar para sentarse ... ¡oh! ¡Hay un asiento vacío justo allí!

Lincoln siguió el dedo índice del Señor Elliot hacia el fondo de la clase, donde había un escritorio vacío entre un niño de aspecto nervioso que se alejaba del escritorio vacío y una niña sentada en el oscuro rincón de atrás. Caminó hacia el escritorio, escuchó muchos susurros y pasó a la chica con dientes como cuchillas que sonrió y lo miró mientras pasaba. Fingió no darse cuenta.

Lincoln se sentó y se volvió hacia el chico nervioso. —Hola-

De repente, el niño de aspecto nervioso se puso las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a gritar: —¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Es demasiada presión!—Luego se levantó, levantó su escritorio y corrió hacia la ventana. El niño arrojó su escritorio contra él, rompiendo el vidrio, y luego saltó por la ventana. La alarma de un automóvil sonó poco después.

Lincoln contempló la escena con asombro. —Eh... ¿señor Elliot?

El maestro no pareció importarle lo que acababa de suceder y simplemente continuó la lección.

—Está bien ... voy a fingir que eso no sucedió.—Lincoln luego se volvió hacia su otro compañero de clase, una niña con el pelo morado, una cara hosca, y ella estaba jugando un Game Slave 2 en clase.

—Uh, hola, soy Lincoln. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica no respondió. Ella seguía jugando su juego.

—Um ... sé que estamos atrás, pero no deberías-

—Es Gaz. Eres nuevo, así que te daré una advertencia: no me molestes durante un juego si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Lincoln estaba un poco sorprendido por la amenaza cuando todo lo que quería hacer era presentarse. También se preguntaba por qué el maestro no parecía importarle que esta niña jugara videojuegos durante la clase. Por otra parte, ya estaba claro que esta escuela sería muy diferente de lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

Por un lado, el lugar de aprendizaje estaba mal escrito como "Eskuela" por cualquier razón. Otra cosa fue que había fragmentos aleatorios de alta tecnología aquí y allá. Luego estaba la apatía pura que casi todos los estudiantes e incluso los maestros parecían tener.

Lincoln pensó que podría seguir la corriente ahora que estaba aquí, pero el Sr. Elliot estaba enseñando algo que ya sabía. _"Genial, supongo que tendré que pasar el tiempo ..."_Lincoln miró de nuevo a su vecino de escritorio y luego a su bolso. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su propio Game Slave 2, y lo encendió.

* * *

Gaz había estado ganando partido tras partido desde que se despertó esta mañana. Estaba en racha, subiendo en la tabla de clasificación de Forknife después de vencer a BarthVader, destruir a DestPrince y Gamelover. Una sonrisa engreída se extendió por su rostro cuando Gaz disfrutó de su racha ganadora, ni siquiera el molesto niño nuevo a su lado iba a hacerla sentir mal.

_¡NUEVO DESAFÍO!_

—_¿Hmm?—_Gaz miró al nuevo jugador que se unió al juego. —_... ¿LL? ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es-_

_¡PERDISTE!_

Gaz parpadeó un par de veces. Eso no podría estar bien. El juego acaba de decir que perdió. Sin embargo, el mensaje permaneció en la pantalla. —_¿Por un novato? ¡Debes estar bromeando!—Gaz_ rápidamente desafió a este "LL" a una revancha. _"¡Eso fue pura casualidad! ¡Me distraje con ese estúpido nombre!" —_Bien LL, aceptó la revancha. Esta vez yo-"

De repente, una ventana de chat apareció en la esquina de la pantalla de Gaz con un mensaje que decía: —¡Hola!

—_¿Qué?_

_¡PERDISTE!_

Los ojos de Gaz se abrieron de golpe. "_Está bien, ¡eso es todo!" _los ojos de la jugadora se entrecerraron nuevamente cuando comenzó a escribir un mensaje propio: —Escucha, novato, no pienses que has ganado nada. Distraerme con tu estúpido mensaje solo hace que quiera destruirte más y más.

Después de enviar su mensaje, Gaz recibió uno.

—Lo siento Gaz, solo quería ser tu amigo.

Los ojos de Gaz se abrieron de golpe y se mantuvieron abiertos, luego escribió otro mensaje. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, eres un acosador?

—Mira a tu izquierda.

Gaz levantó la vista del juego y, a su izquierda, el niño nuevo con el diente astillado y el pelo blanco la saludó.

—¡TU!—Gaz gritó.

—¡Oh, Gaz! ¿Te llevas bien con nuestro nuevo estudiante?—preguntó el señor Elliot.

* * *

Dib se empujó contra la pared mientras se asomaba a la cafeteria del Eskuela. —Está bien, Zim ha estado trabajando en ese plan toda la mañana, pero no pude ver lo que estaba diseñando. ¡Debe ser una especie de dispositivo del fin del mundo!" se dijo a sí mismo. Varios de sus compañeros lo miraron mientras entraban al comedor, pero él continuó: —¡Tengo que descubrir qué es! Primero, iré a mi mesa y ... espera—Dib vio que su lugar habitual al lado de su hermana, Gaz, que estaba ocupada actualmente por un desconocido chico de cabello blanco con pecas. —... ¿hay alguien realmente sentado al lado de Gaz, de buena gana?—La mandíbula de Dib cayó más cuando cuatro chicas desconocidas también se sentaron a la mesa, una niña sombría con el pelo largo y negro con flequillo largo, dos rubias gemelas y una pequeña niña con gafas y cabello castaño. —Está bien, esto es mucho más alarmante...

* * *

Lincoln miró a sus hermanas antes de volver al juego. —¡Oh, hola chicas! ¿Cómo están todas?

Lola golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa. —¡Lincoln, este lugar es un basurero! ¡Voy a hablar con mamá y papá para hacer que el arreglo de mi escuela en casa sea _permanente!_

Lincoln se sorprendió. —Wow Lola, quiero decir, sé que este lugar no es perfecto pero-

Lisa interrumpió con una tos,. —Lincoln, mientras que el estallido de Lola es obtuso, está bien justificado.

—¿De Verdad?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza. —Mi propia experiencia me ha llevado a concluir que esta pobre excusa de escuela primaria es como Lola declaró: un basurero. Por qué, solo faltaba una hora cuando mi instructor aparentemente se desmayó, solo para ser reemplazado rápidamente por otro. Mis preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando se encontraron con el nuevo instructor fingiendo ignorancia y amenazando con enviarme a la esquina.

Lincoln estaba un poco atónito, levantó la vista de la pantalla después de ganar otro partido. —Wow, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso Lis.

Lana se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. —Ustedes simplemente no saben cómo apreciar con lo que tienen! ¡Este lugar es _increíble! ¡_Hay tantas cosas que necesitan ser arregladas!

Lucy levantó la vista de hurgar en su comida. —Todos los que no son idiotas parecen sombríos y miserables ... son mi tipo de personas—Lucy entonces vio que otra chica sombría estaba sentada con ellos. —... Lincoln, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu nueva amiga?

—Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé, ella es..

—_¡Hey!—_todos, excepto Gaz, mirarlo hacia otro lado para ver a Dib. —Gaz, ¿quiénes son todas personas y por qué están sentados en nuestra mesa?"

—Cállate Dib, casi estoy por vencer-

_¡PERDISTE!_

Los ojos de Gaz se agrandaron, lentamente levantó la cabeza hacia Dib. —Me hiciste perder. Prepárate para pasar el resto de tu vida sin lengua.

Lincoln sonrió mansamente. —Uh ... Gaz, simplemente tengamos otra revancha.

—Acuerdo.—La atención de Gaz volvió a su Game Slave 2.

—... oh genial, conociste a otro bicho raro que está obsesionado con los videojuegos.—Lola bufo.

Gaz le dirigió a Lola una mirada amenazante, sin importarle que perdería otra ronda.

—Uh ... me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo que ir a orinar ...—Lola se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡Todavía no he terminado de arreglar todos los baños!"—Lana gritó mientras la perseguía.

Gaz volvió al juego, Lincoln pensó que había terminado de comer ... lo que sea que estuvieran sirviendo para almorzar en este lugar e hizo una nota mental para traer su propio almuerzo de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces ... ¿estabas diciendo que esta era tu mesa? ¿Tiene tu nombre?—Lucy le preguntó al niño cabezona.

Dib estaba un poco perplejo por la pregunta: —Bueno, no, es solo que nadie suele sentarse con nosotros ... ¿quién eres exactamente?

—Bien podríamos preguntarte lo mismo.—Lisa dijo.

Dib se volvió hacia el niño más pequeño allí, que parecía estar recogiendo muestras de la comida de la cafetería en lugar de comerla. —Oh, soy Dib. Esa es mi hermana Gaz.

Lisa levantó una ceja. —¿_Solo_ Dib y Gaz?

Dib suspiró. —Dib y Gaz Membrana.

Ambas cejas se levantaron ahora. —¿_Membrana_ ? ¿Escuché eso bien? No estarías relacionado con-

—El profesor Membrane es nuestro la golpeó hasta el golpe.

El cabello de Lisa pareció estallar ante eso. —Tu ... tu ... ¡Tu padre es un hombre _brillante_!

Dib solo asintió. —Es difícil de creer, lo sé.

—¿Quién es el?—Lucy preguntó.

¡Lisa no podía quedarse quieta. —Lucy! ¡El profesor Membrane está entre nuestros mejores y más brillantes genios de este siglo! ¡Su progreso en química superó al Utonium! ¡Sus avances en robótica superaron a Wakeman!

Lucy tomó nota de la rara muestra de entusiasmo de Lisa. —Entonces ... ¿es un gran cosa?

—¡SÍ!

Hubo un gruñido de parre de Gaz. —¿Podrías hablar sobre nuestro padre en otro lugar? ¡Me estás distrayendo!

* * *

Otras tres horas del mismo juego más tarde, y la campana final sonó para la clase. Lincoln notó que los niños saltaban por la ventana, pero prefirió salir de la escuela de la misma manera que él entró. Gaz siguiendo en el remolque. Después de ganar nuevamente, Lincoln no aceptó la revancha.

—¿Te estás rindiendo?—Gaz preguntó.

Lincoln miró a su nueva compañera de clase. —Uh ... Gaz, me divertí mucho jugando contra ti ... casi todo el día, pero tengo que irme a casa.

—¿Eso es todo? Puedo vencerte en el camino.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. —Gaz, tal vez deberíamos dejar de jugar ese juego. Quiero decir, Forknife es divertido y todo, pero después de un tiempo, se siente como la misma cosa aburrida.

Gaz se quedó allí un momento, sin moverse en absoluto, y de repente se dio una palmada en la frente. —¡Por supuesto! ¡Obviamente, jugaste contra mí tanto que te volviste tan bueno como yo cuando empecé a tomarlo en serio! ¿Por qué no lo vi desde antes?

Lincoln miró a la chica con extrañez.—Eh... ¿estás bien?

Gaz lo señaló: —Encuéntrame mañana, ¡intentaremos esto de nuevo con un nuevo juego!

Lincoln retrocedió un poco. —Uh ... supongo que podría, pero realmente no tengo muchos juegos para-

—Solo preséntate y trae tu Game Slave 2. Arreglaremos esto mañana.—Con eso, Gaz se fue.

Después de eso, un niño con piel verde se acercó a Lincoln. —¿Qué fue todo eso?—preguntó.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. —No sé ... oh, oye, eres Zim, ¿verdad?

Zim saltó hacia atrás y señaló a Lincoln: —¡Quién te dijo eso! ¿Cómo conoces a Zim? ¡No creas ni una palabra de ese mono Dib!

Lincoln se quedó estupefacto por esta reacción: —Uh ... mi hermana Leni te conoció el otro día. ¿Mencionó algo sobre un secador de pelo?

Zim bajó el dedo índice y se mantuvo en postura para no dejar "sospecha" alguna. —¡Oh ... oh! ¡Sí, sí! Soy Zim, y sí, tengo un secador de pelo, ¡sí! ¡Soy muy normal y alejate de mi casa!

—Uh, un placer conocerte tam-pero antes de que terminara, Zim tambien se fue sin prestarle la minima atencion.

Mientras Lincoln intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Dib aprecio justo frente a él. —¡Tú! Lincoln, ¿verdad?, ¿qué te dijo Zim?

Lincoln retrocedió con los brazos en alto. —Uh ... ¿nada?

—Nada, o _alguna_ cosa?—Dib insistio.

Lincoln bajó los brazos —Nada, ¿por qué?

Dib lo miró intensamente. —Oh, no lo entenderías.—Luego de eso, Dib corrió tras Zim.

Lincoln gimió y miró a un lado. —... ¿Que diablos les pasa a las personas de este lugar?

* * *

**Valio muchi la pena escribir este capirulo, y solo nos introducira mas a los personajes y su mundo. Y ahora aqui estan Dib y Gaz, y no sera ni remotamente lo mas relavante que haran. Y planeo mostrar mas interaccion entre Lincoln y Gaz(¿amistad? ¿Algo mas que eso? Quien putas sabe), aunque tendre porblemas en usar a minimo a mas de la mitad de de la familia Loud sin que tenga una subtrama bastante alejada de lo que se mostrara aqui o como relleno, espero arreglar eso pronto.**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Competencia

Lincoln Loud conoció a Gaz Membrane y los dos se convirtieron instantáneamente en archirrivales. O más bien, así fue como Gaz vio a Lincoln y Lincoln estuvo tontamente de acuerdo con su competencia. Mientras tanto, el resto de las hermanas menores de Lincoln lograron pasar su primer día con resultados mixtos. En cuanto al resto de las hermanas de Lincoln... pronto se vera.

Pero por ahora, veremos como nuestro unico chico Loud sobrevivira el resto de la semana ante el ser mas aterador que ha estado presente... en un duelo de video juegos.

* * *

**MARTES**

Gaz le entregó a Lincoln un nuevo juego cuando la conoció en Eskuela. Veamos que pruebes este juego.

Lincoln miró el disco del juego¿ —Commanders 2? Huh, no creía que Game Slave 2 pudiera alimentarlo.

—Aún no has visto cuántos juegos puede tener esta cosa...

...

**MIÉRCOLES**

Lincoln sonrió grandemente en el juego de hoy. —De ninguna manera, ¿el nuevo Mega Mash Brahs?

Gaz parecía muy serio en esta competencia. —Sin objetos, solo cerdos, Última Área.

...

**JUEVES**

Lincoln no estaba seguro con el juego que Gaz habia propuesto hoy. —¿Resident Death? No sé, ¿no es esto demasiado violento para nosotros? digo, por algo esta la clasificación M...

—¿Que? ¿Acaso estás asustado? No seas un llorón y diviertete.—Gaz le dijo.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros, —Bueno, es solo un juego ...

...

**VIERNES**

Lincoln miró el juego de hoy, un poco desconcertado. —Uh ... ¿Little Paradise?

—Es una novela visual.—Gaz le dijo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿podemos realmente competir en esto.

...

**SÁBADO**

Lincoln llamó a la puerta que tenía el letrero _"Habitación de Lori - ¡Mantente fuera! Sí, tú también Leni"._

La puerta se abrió un poco, la hermana mayor se burló al ver a su hermano: —¿Qué quieres, Lincoln? Estoy ocupada.

Lincoln se rascó la nuca. —Uh, lamento molestarte Lori, pero necesito un consejo.

—Ve a preguntarle a mamá o papá o literalmente a cualquier otra persona.—Lori y cerro fuertemente la puerta.

—Mira, hay una chica-

Lori jadeó del otro lado de la hanitacion, y abrio nuevamente la puerta. —¡Dios mío!–chilló cuando agarró a Lincoln y lo arrastró adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —¿Quien es la chica?

—Bueno, su nombre es Gaz Membrana, se sienta a mi lado en clase.

Lori sonrió. —Ooh, suena exótico ... y familiar por alguna razón.

—Sí, su padre es un científico famoso, pero de todos modos necesito consejos sobre cómo tratar con ella.

"—Bueno, primero debes decirle cómo te sientes.

"Ya lo intenté. Parece que no puedo transmitir mi mensaje.

Lori se frotó la barbilla¿ —Hmm ... ¿así que ella simplemente te ignora?

—En realidad no, ella me sigue hasta que es hora de irse.

—¡Wow, a ella realmente le gustas Lincoln! No veo cuál es el problema, solo necesitas abrir tu corazón y-

—¿Qué? ¡Lori, no estoy pidiendo consejos de citas!

Lori frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionada. —Oh, ¿no es ella tu tipo? Bueno, si quieres que deje de molestarte, entonces deberías-"

—¡No es eso tampoco! Mira, ¡el primer día no quiso tener nada que ver conmigo hasta que la vencí en un videojuego y ahora está obsesionada con pegarme porque sigo ganando contra ella!

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Lincoln le gano a alguien?—en la puerta de Lori no era otro que Lynn.

—En los videojuegos Lynn.—Lori le dijo.

—Oye, los videojuegos siguen siendo un deporte, por algo lo muestran en SEPN.—Dijo Lynn mientras entraba a la habitación y se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Lori.

Lincoln suspiró. —Tal vez debería dejarla ganar. Eso es lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Lynn agitó los brazos. —¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡No puedes simplemente dejar que termine asi de repente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No dejarla ganar la haría feliz?

Lori sacudió la cabeza. —No Lincoln, eso empeoraría las cosas.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. —¿Cómo?

Lynn lo señaló: —¡A estas alturas, probablemente se dará cuenta si pierdes a propósito! ¡No va a dejarte en paz hasta que realmente te tomes las cosas en serio! ¡Sería insultante!

Lincoln se tocó la barbilla, reflexionando por un momento. —... eh, ni siquiera pensé en eso.

Lori puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Estas hablando en serio?

Lincoln ignoró su comentario, —¿Y qué hago, Lynn? ¿Alguna idea?

Lynn sonrió¿ —Bueno, Linc, dado que eres mejor jugador que ela, ¡debes imponerle la ley!

—... ¿qué ley?

Lynn se dio una palmada en la frente¿ —¡Uf, tienes que decirle cómo deben ser las cosas! ¡Ponte duro con ella! ¡Arrastra la línea! ¡Muéstrale quién es el jefe!"

Justo entonces, el teléfono de Lori comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó. —¡Es Bobby! ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de mi hanitacion!—Lori empujó a los dos fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

–¿Ves? ¡Como lo hace Lori!

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. —No soy alguien que impone, Lynn, ademas preferiria sentirme seguro de lo aue hago.

Lynn gimió: —Eres tan débil, no es de extrañar que esa chica te este arrastrando a una forzada competencia.

—No es que realmente me importe jugar contra ella, solo me preocupa que pueda llevarlo demasiado lejos ...

—¡Lincoln!—La madre de los Loud llamó desde abajo: ¡Tienes a alguien llamando a la puerta!

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron un poco. —Oh no ¡Ya esta aqui!

Lynn entrecerró los ojos. —Bueno... estas jodido.

Lincoln bajó las escaleras con Lynn detrás. En la puerta principal estaba Gaz que estaba hablando con Rita.

—¡Oh! ¿Eres la hija del profesor membrana? ¡Lisa ha estado hablando de él durante los últimos días!

Gaz estaba apretando los dientes.—Sí, y me ha estado molestando con preguntas todos los días en el almuerzo ...

—Bueno, así es como es Lisa. Tendré que recordarle que respete más la privacidad de los demás ... ¡oh, aqui estas Lincoln!

Lincoln se acercó a los dos con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Uh ... ¡Oye Gaz, no pensé que ibas a venir hoy! ¡Uh ... olvidé decirte dónde vivía!

Gaz se volvió hacia su oponente¿ —Tu casa está justo bajando la calle de la mía, justo enfrente de la de Zim. No fue difícil de encontrar con todo el ruido que provenía de ella¿

Rita frunció el ceño ante eso. —Oh no, realmente espero que no hagamos demasiado escandalo.

Gaz se encogió de hombros. —Es genial, estoy bastante segura de que la mitad del vecindario está sordo debido a todas las explosiones que Zim y mi estúpido hermano hacen a diario"

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento, luego Rita comenzó a reír. —¡Bueno, este vecindario parece animado! De todos modos, tengo que correr a la tienda de comestibles. ¡Lori está a cargo, diviértanse ustedes dos!" Rita salió de la casa y se alejó, dejando abierta la puerta principal.

Gaz se acercó a Lincoln. —Entonces, pensé en nuestro próximo-

—Hey, espera un segundo.—Lynn se acercó a los dos. —¿Quién te dijo que podrías venir?

Gaz miró a la molesta Lynn y luego volvió a mirar a Lincoln: "De todos modos, pensé que debería hacerlo de una nueva manera"

–¡Oye, no me ignores!—Gritó Lynn, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gaz.

Gaz luego agarró hábilmente la muñeca de Lynn y la arrojó por la puerta abierta, casi sin esfuerzo. Luego cerró la puerta y com llave, luego volvió la cabeza hacia Lincoln, con los ojos muy abiertos, —¿Podemos ir a algún lugar donde no me interrumpan?

Lincoln no sabía qué decir acerca de Gaz echando a su hermana más dura, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no había manera de poder armar a Gaz incluso si quisiera. —Bueno, podríamos probar mi habitación, pero-

—Bien, guía el camino.

—Pero todavía estoy desempacando allí, nos mudamos a la ciudad no hace mucho y yo-

—¿Y que?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, a menos que quieras sentarte en una caja llena de figuras de acción, deberíamos encontrar otro lugar para ... ¿de quieres intentar esto de nuevo?

Gaz sacó una Juegosfera. —Esta vez, volvemos al pasado. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme com algunos videojuegos de la vieja escuela?

Lincoln miró por encima del dispositivo y sonrió. —.. odio decírtelo, Gaz, pero ya tengo uno de esos.

Gaz frunció el ceño ante eso. —De quién?

—¡Ooh! ¿Es quien creo que es?—Los dos levantaron la vista para ver a Lori bajando las escaleras.

Lincoln gimió. —Sí Lori, ella es Gaz.

Lori vio Juegosfera. —Oh, oye, solía tener uno de esos!

—¿En serio?—Gaz preguntó inspusaulmente sorprendida

—¡Espera allí, iré a buscar algo!—Lori volvió a subir las escaleras.

Gaz se volvió hacia Lincoln. —Voy a tener que echarla afuera también?"

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. —Nah, deberia estar haciendo otras cosas.

Justo en ese momento, Lynn aterrizó justo al lado de los dos, habiendo saltado desde la puerta de atrás, —¡Ja! ¡Lynn Loud regresa! Tienes un gran agarre, lo admito pero-

Gaz agarró a Lynn nuevamente y la arrojó afuera. Luego cerró y cerró la ventana. —¿Hay alguna otra forma de que ella entre aquí?" Gaz le preguntó a Lincoln.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza¿ —Creo que las otras ventanas y la puerta trasera están cerradas.

—¡Ya regrese!

Los dos levantaron la vista para ver a Lori llevando una caja abajo, luego entró en la sala de estar donde estaba el televisor. —¡No vas a creer lo que encontré mientras revisaba lo que quedaba de mi armario!—Los dos niños lo siguieron y Lori sacó lo que parecía una consola de videojuegos que parecía mucho más antigua que la Juegosfera.

Amnos nunca había visto algo así antes y lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué es eso?

Lori sonrió¿ —¡Este es un Hyperdrive de GESA! ¡Solía jugarlo todo el tiempo de niña!

—Espera, ¿cómo sobrevivió eso al tornado?—Lincoln preguntó.

—Olvida eso, ¿qué juegos tiene?—Gaz se acercó a la caja.

Lori atravesó la caja¿ —¡Hmm ... oh! ¡Turbo el hámster!

"Sus nuevos juegos son poco convincentes". Gaz se quejó.

Lori agarró otro cartucho. —¿Yogman y Perla?

Lincoln miró el arte en el cartucho. —Nunca había oído hablar de ellos antes ... ¿son extraterrestres?

Gaz sacudió la cabeza. —Los extraterrestres son estúpidos, ¿qué más tienes?"

Lori tomó otro juego. —Chaser es genial, pero apuesto a que ustedes dos quieren un juego de dos jugadores ... ¡oye!—Luego tomó un cartucho diferente y lo puso sobre la mesa de café.

—... ¿Backstreet Brawlers II?–Lincoln preguntó.

Gaz recogió el cartucho. —Oye, creo que escuché sobre este juego antes.

—Aquí, déjenme configurarlo para ustedes dos". Lori sacó un montón de cables de la caja y fue a la televisión.

—¡Vas a jugar con nosotros Lori?" Lincoln preguntó.

Lori sacudió la cabeza. —No, jugar a estos juegos era la vieja Lori. La nueva Lori tiene muchas otras cosas para hacerla feliz.

—¿Como que?—Gaz preguntó.

Lori sonrió. —Oh, lo descubrirás cuando seas mayor.

Lincoln suspiró. —No querras saberlo.

Lori terminó de configurar el Hyperdrive de GESA, luego tomó el cartucho y lo puso en el sistema antes de encenderlo.

—¡Disfruten ustedes dos! Tengo que ir a tomarme algunas selfies.—Lori volvió a subir las escaleras.

Los dos niños tomaron los controladores que Lori enchufó e intentaron moverse para sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar solo para descubrir que los cables del controlador no llegaban tan lejos.

—Supongo que estamos sentados en el suelo entonces.—Lincoln notó.

—Como sea.— Gaz reprendió.

Los dos se dejaron caer en la alfombra frente al televisor cuando apareció la pantalla de título del juego. Después de decidir entre las opciones de "Torneo" o "Dos jugadores", fueron llevados a una pantalla de selección de personaje.

—Espera, ¿es este un juego de lucha?—Lincoln preguntó.

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué pensaste que era?

—No sé, nunca jugué este juego o este sistema antes.

Después de elegir a sus personajes, los dos fueron llevados a un ring de lucha con el personaje de Lincoln con un gi de karate rojo mientras que Gaz tenía una máscara y una garra.

ROUND 1. ¡FIGHT!

Lincoln comenzó a presionar botones. _"Está bien, solo tengo que averiguar como funcionan estos controles y luego-"_

Gaz comenzó a apretar botones, su personaje en la pantalla tiró al de Lincoln al suelo.

¡WINNER!

—...¿que diablos fue eso?—Gaz preguntó cuando su personaje hizo una pose.

Lincoln estaba un poco aturdido. —Uh ... ¿No lo sé? Eso me tomo por sorpresa. ...—miró a su control. —... ¿tres botones y sin y sin palanca?

—ROUND 2 ¡FIGHT!

—Tu control podría estar apagado, cambiemos.

Los dos intercambiaron controles y lucharon nuevamente. Gaz presionó un par de botones e hizo que el personaje de karate gi lanzara bolas de fuego al personaje de Lincoln.

¡WINNER!

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Lincoln preguntó.

—... espera, ¿no sabes sobre combos de juegos de lucha?—Gaz preguntó.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Solo aprieto los botones al azar.

ROUND 3 ¡FIGHT!

—¡Eso solo funciona si sabes qué botones estás mezclando!—Gaz le dijo: —¡Tienes que desarrollar memoria muscular!

—¡Esta es la primera vez que juego a esto!

¡WINNER!

Los dos se detuvieron por un momento, el personaje posando triunfante fue el que Gaz eligió, pero Lincoln sostenía su controlador.

—Uh ... espera, ¿acabo de ganar?—Lincoln preguntó.

—... ganaste una ronda de tres.—Gaz comentó.

En ese momento, algo aterrizó en la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación. Los dos niños miraron para ver a Lynn cubierta de polvo que entraba en la sala de estar.

—¡Ja! ¡Bajé por la chimenea! Ahora-

Sin perder tiempo, Gaz agarró al deportista y la arrojó de vuelta a la chimenea, luego cerró la chimenea.

—Entonces ... ¿ya terminaste?—Lincoln preguntó mientras bajaba su controlador.

—¿Qué?—Gaz preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Me ganaste, entonces, ¿has terminado de desafiarme?

—¿Crees que golpearte una o dos veces sería suficiente?

Lincoln gimió, —Gaz, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡Nos conocimos hace solo una semana y estás tratando de ganar contra mí como lo más importante del mundo en este momento!

Gaz se encogió de hombros, —Sí, porque es divertido jugar con él. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que encontré a alguien contra quien jugar y ganar

La molestia de Lincoln se calmó un poco ante eso. "_¿Diversión? ¿Solo quería divertirse?"  
_  
—Quieres probar un juego diferente?—Gaz preguntó, volviendo.

—... Creo que necesito tomar un descanso muy rápido.—Lincoln se levantó y fue a la ventana. Afuera vio a Dib que parecía estar tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista mientras se agachaba junto a la cerca en el patio delantero de Zim. —Uh, oye Gaz, creo que veo a tu hermano afuera.

—Sí, probablemente solo esté tratando de espiar a Zim.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Cuál es su problema con el de todos modos? Quiero decir, es raro y todo, pero ¿no está yendo demasiado lejos con espiar a una persina de cerca?

—Sería si Zim no fuera un extraterrestre tratando, inútilmente, de conquistar el mundo. Cosa que no me interesa.

Lincoln se echó a reír ymmiro de nuevo a Gaz: —Oh, claro, Gaz. Zim es un extraterrestre, y apuesto a que tu hermano es parte de una sociedad secreta.

—Echa otro vistazo.

Lincoln miró hacia afuera, Zim había salido de su casa con lo que parecía una pistola láser, disparó rayos a Dib que esquivó hábilmente el ataque. Lincoln se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Y luego, Lynn cayó del cielo y aterrizó justo encima de Zim, dándole a Dib la oportunidad de escapar.

—... bueno, entonces, los extraterrestres existen y yo vivo con uno al otro lado de la calle.—Lincoln describio ese resumen en shock.

—Sip.

Lincoln simplemente se quedó en su lugar, sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.

—Si has terminado de mirar boquiabierto, comencemos el próximo encuentro.

* * *

**¡La juegosfera es sagrada! Siempre hay que tener eso en mente.**

**Me gusto hacer este capitulo dedicado a estos dos, sigo sin prometer mucho que estos dos se terminen volviendose pareja, pero quien sabe si alguno de los dos se de el caso de que tenga sentimientos por unos. Pero por ahora basta de esos dos, ahora se viene los demas personajes y de Zim y Dib.**


End file.
